Falling off the Long Large Tree
by Captain Matey
Summary: On a beautiful summer day, Jack lays down under a tree and notices a shinny object at the top of the tree. What happens when Jack finds out what it is? Find out by reading my story. This story is based on a dream I had. ONESHOT.


**Falling off the Long Large Tree.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**_This story is based on some weird dream I had a at the begining of august 2005. The story is not really what my dream was. I dream was kinda different. I just edited the dream and changed simple little things around. This is my second fan fiction. Please review. You can bash it if you want, all I want to know is if people like it or not. Please note that I go to a french school, and aren't a genius with spelling. I'm actually quite proud with how it turned out. I rated it "_T_", but I'm not the best rater in the world, so I don't know if it's well rated. I personally think it would be good for 12-years-olds or more._**

* * *

It was a normal beautiful summer day. The wind was cool and calm.There was but a single cloud in the morning sky. The sun was warm and bright. 

Jack sat under a big, beautiful, large tree for shade. The leaves were green and perfect. As he gazed up at the top of the tree from where he sat, he noticed something up at the top of the tree. It inspired him to climb it. He didn't know what he saw exacly, all he knew is that it was shiny. Very shiny.

He got up from where he was sitting, and climbed on the lowest branch. The branch was hard and didn't move at all when he jumped upon the branch. He climbed up the nearest branch, wich brought him a little higher. He gazed back up at the top of the tree, to see if he could get a better view of the shiny thing he saw. He noticed it was gold, and whatever it was, it had alot of details.

Jack lost his balance and fell off the tree. He landed hard on the fresh, green grass. He rested there for a moment, wondering about what he had seen. He got up from the ground, and knew that he couldn't give up. He knew that whatever he had seen was worth going after. It was worth the trouble. He knew this thing could maybe ever make him a weathly man.

He walked up to the the first branch he had climbed, and climbed it for a second time. He then climbed upon a diffrent branch. The branch was not as hard as the first branch at all. It would have been easy to fall for anyone, but not for Jack, for he knew he had to make a fast decision, and he made a fast decision. He grabbed on the branch above him and forced himself up. As soon as he stood on the 3rd branch, he lost his balance and fell off, and hit his left arm quite hard on a branch as he fell. He landed on the ground quite softly, since the branch he hit was at the buttom of the tree, and was near the ground.

Jack looked at his arm, and it was bleeding quite bad. Blood was spilling out of his thick skin. He looked up at the sun and back to his arm. He ripped off a part of his jacket and rapped it around his wound. It didn't hurt Jack much. He was use to pain, I mean, almost all the women he talks to ends up slapping him.

Jack sat up, gazing at the top of the long, large tree, for about 5 minutes. He then got up. He decided that this was the last time he'd climb this tree. Figuring out was some shiny object is wasn't worth dying because he didn't stop climbing a tree. He was smarter then that. He knew he was smarter then that.

Jack walked in circles around the tree for about 10 minutes, planning out how he would climb it. Looking at what branches looked strong or weak. After he finished plainning out on wich branches he would and wouldn't climb, and how he would go onto them, he dicided that it was okay to start climbing this rather, large tree, just so he could find out what the hell the shiny, gold thing on the top of the tree was. He took a deep breath before he got started, then he hopped on the first branch. It was the exact same branch he had started on the two other times.

He climbed upon an other branch. This new branch was rather strong. He looked down at the branch he was standing on, and noticed there was many bugs cawling on it. He then raised his head to face a new branch. The next branch he would stand on. This branch didn't look as strong as it had from when Jack was on land, so just to make sure if it was strong or not, Jack began shaking and pulling on the branch a little. This branch was infact stronger than it looked. Just like how Jack is smarter then he looks. He climbed upon this branch, and was almost halfway up the tree.

Jack raised his head up to try and figure what he had seen was, but from the view he had, he couldn't. Simply because there was a branch covering his view. Jack wished he was better at climbing trees. He would be better if he could stand straight for atleast two seconds. If he could stay still, he would have alot more balance as he stood on a branch. Jack looked around him, trying to find an other branch he could go on, an other branch that would bring him higher to his goal. He saw a nice, strong, beautiful looking branch from the corner of his eyes. If he could manage to climb upon that branch, he would be halfway to his goal.

Jack took a deep breath and climbed upon the branch he saw. It was not as strong as he thought, but was infact strong enouth to hold him. He now told himself that he would start cheaking each branch he wanted to climb before climbing them. Just so he wouldn't fall to his bloody death. Jack was happy because he was at the halfway point. He just needed to climb about four or five branches before he could get to the shiny, gold object. He looked up to see if he could finally get a good view of what he saw. He saw it a little better. It was the shape of a rectangle. He saw a good looking branch right infront of him, but once he pulled and shook it, he noticed that this branch was not solide. It's a good thing Jack cheaked it first, because if he hadn't he would have certainly tried to climb it and fell down the tree.

Jack sighed and turned around to face an other branch. This branch liklooked easier to climb then the one he had just cheaked. This branch looked strong, and was strong. He knew this because he had cheaked it. It was quite hard to even move the branch. Jack climbed it slowly. He didn't want to fall again. And he didn't. He made it on the top of the branch safely. He looked up at the direction of the object, and he noticed it looked like something you would put a picture or a painting in. It looked like the back of a picture frame. He then dropped his head a little to figure out wich branch he should climb up next. There was three possible branches he could climb. There was was on his right, wich would bring him quite higher, and two on his left. The branches on his left didn't go up as high as the one on his right would, but were easier to climb.

Jack started shaking the lowest branch on his left. It was quite small, but was strong. Jack thought it was maybe just a little too small to climb up. And it probobly was. He then started pulling on the higher branch on his left side. It was so weak that the branch broke off as he was pulling on it. He looked at it with shock. He was glad he hadn't climbed up that branch. He then moved up to the branch wich was on his right side. As he shook and pulled it, he realised that this branch was the best to climb. It was big and strong, and would bring him alot higher. He climbed this branch quite fast. It was alot easier to climb then it looked.

Because this branch brought him so high, he just needed to climb one more branch. Jack was relieved. As he looked at the sky, noticing that the single cloud in the sky was gone and the sun was nice and bright. It was brighter then it had been before Jack discovered there was an object at the of the tree. Jack sighed as he looked around him, looking for an other branch to climb. He noticed there was one right under the branch with the object. He shook the branch that was just beneth the on with the object. This branch was the strongest branch he shook and pulled since he started climbing the tree. He dicided to climb this tree because it was really strong and quite big, and it would also be easier to get to the object if he climed upon this one instead of the others. Jack was quite relax. He knew he would get to the object. He took long deep breath, and climbed up the branch.

He stood up on the branch and looked up at the branch above him. He saw the object. It was a beautiful painting in a inside of a shiny golden frame. The frame looked as if it had been made out of pure gold, the frame was full of little details. There was a bunch of little designs in it. The painting was of a little boy standing right infront of the exact tree on a beautiful warm summer day. Just like this day, but there where many clouds in the sky. It was infact the most beautiful painting he has ever seen. It must have been worth a fortune. As Jack looked at the painting, he came to realise that he knew who that little boy was, it was infact himself when he was of the age of seven. Beside of the painting had an old bird's nest. Jack was shooked and could barely move. How did a painting of himself infront of a tree he doens't even remember seeing before this day, make it up a tree he had just climbed, and the same tree he was infront of in the painting? Jack didn't know what to think of this. As he reached out to grab the painting, he lost his balance and fell off of this long, large tree and fell to his bloody death, without this painting he had worked so hard to get to. Just before Jack fell to the ground, Jack woke up from what he thought was a dream.

He was lying right beneath the tree. "It was just a dream," he told himself. But that thought came to an end when he realised that someone was falling off the tree, and it was he. He rushed over to his dead body and looked at his hands, realising he could see through his hands. He was dead. All he had left was his soul. His body was gone. He had lost his life right after he found a painting of himself when he was seven, standing infront of the same tree that he fell to his bloody death. Jack's soul walked away in regret of ever climbing the tree. Little did he know that the painting was still there. The tree was grown by his great grand father, and the painting was painted the day before his father died in a boating actident. His father loved this tree and climbed it all the time. He had brought it at the top of this very tree, beside a sparrow's nest.

To this day the same tree is still standing, with the same painting at the top of the same tree. And the same sprarrow's nest beside of the painting. The tree is over 300 years old, and is still standing big and strong. The same tree that took Jack's life and Jack regreted climbing. The same tree Jack's great grand father, Ray Sparrow, planted. The same tree Jack's father, Joshua Sparrow, climbed all the time. The same tree his father painted with Jack standing infront of it, and brought the painting to the top of the tree after Jack left to go back to his house with his mother the day before Jack's father died. The same tree that Jack use to sit under almost everyday, even thought he doesn't remember. The same tree that Jack saw his own father for the last time before he downed in the sea, in _Davey Jone's Locker_.


End file.
